


Pacify Her | Yoonmin

by LyraFox28



Category: Melanie Martinez (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Bottom Park Jimin, F/M, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Innocent Park Jimin, LGBTQ Character, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pacify her, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Song Lyrics, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, corpse party reference, enjoy, jikook if you look beyond pluto, slight straight, yoonmin forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraFox28/pseuds/LyraFox28
Summary: “Has nobody told you to stay away from things that aren’t yours?”“But was he yours if he wanted me so bad?”In which an innocent Jimin realises there's more to life than plushies and his girlfriend...Trying to keep a weekly update on Mondays to try and fail to brighten your week~





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first serious fanfic and its the worst thing ive ever written lmao what have i done

Kora and Jimin loved watching anime together. They never watched the scary, gory or sad ones, but the cute rom coms or a slice of life so Jimin wouldn’t get scared. And that was exactly what they were doing, watching Ouran High School Host Club whilst sat on the couch. Kora was sat up straight, her hand in Jimin’s hair, playing with each strand and wrapping it around her finger, whereas Jimin had his arms wrapped around her waist, with his head nuzzled into her neck.

Kora softly smiled at the younger, watching him as he gazed at the television screen, his plump lips slightly parted.

“I love Honey-senpai, he reminds me of you” she spoke. To Jimin, her voice was angelic, like a bird’s song or the purring of a cat.

He broke into a huge smile, lifting his head to look at the older. “Then you can be Mori-senpai, and we can be the perfect couple, just like them.” His words sounded like music, and in that moment, he seemed even more adorable than ever. Kora chuckled, tightening her embrace around the boy.

“Don’t worry, I’m never letting you go, not now, not ever.”

To anyone else, this would seem odd and threatening, but to Jimin, everything she said made perfect sense. Kora was more than just a girlfriend to him, she was his protector, his master of right and wrong. She knew everything about him and everything he did and helped him make the correct choices. Jimin didn’t know what he would do without her.

Suddenly, a phone went off.

Jimin jumped slightly, snuggling back into her embrace. With an exasperated sigh, she paused the anime they had been watching and glared at the phone in question.

“Jimin, it’s your messages.”

The boy looked up slightly, lips slightly parted again as he realised who it was. Grabbing his phone he opened up the app and smiled at the text he had been sent.

 

Yoongi~: hey wanna go out tonight a new bar opened downtown

cuteass: I’ll have to ask Kora. ░ ∗ ◕ ں ◕ ∗ ░

cuteass: We’re watching Ouran High School Host Club ☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆

Yoongi~: you dont need her permission lmao

cuteass: I do! She’s my girlfriend! ੧║ ☯ ⌂ ☯ ║┐

Yoongi~: aish ok

 

“What is it Jimin?” the girl inquired, trying to take a peek at his phone. She knew that Jimin’s best friend, Yoongi, texted him a lot. She also knew Yoongi was the complete opposite to Jimin. He swore, drank, smoked and hooked up with girls and boys alike. Kora knew she couldn’t trust him, but she couldn’t do anything about it yet.

“It’s Yoongi hyung, he wants to go out tonight. Can I? Please!” Jimin pleaded, wanting any excuse to be with his hyung. Just like how he admired Kora, he absolutely adored Yoongi, and had known him as long as he could remember. They had always been inseparable, no matter how many times Kora had tried to come between that.

She sighed again, not wanting the boy to leave the house that night, especially not with Yoongi, but she needed to keep being Jimin’s protector, and removing Yoongi from the picture would really damage her image.

“Okay, but no alcohol, no smoking, don’t talk to people you don’t know and don’t take anything from Yoongi if you don’t know what it is.” she said, her voice firm, but still seeming like an angel to Jimin. Even Jimin’s scoldings were angelic to him.

“Thank you!” the boy squealed, typing once more.

 

cuteass: Kora says I can come!! ✿*∗˵╰༼✪ᗜ✪༽╯˵∗*✿

Yoongi~: good be there in ten

cuteass: YAY! ╰(✿˙ᗜ˙)੭━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoongi stared into his shot glass, before downing the drink and asking for another. Jimin watched him, concerned that his hyung was doing bad things, but also in awe. In his opinion, his hyung was so daring, and somewhere deep inside he wished he could be the same. His large, brown eyes fixated on him as he took another shot.

Jimin, however, drank apple juice in a tall glass, his lips wrapped around the straw in the shape of an o. His hyung paid no attention to him, and continued to drink. To him, Jimin was adorable, and there was no one quite like him, but he put his alcohol before anything.

After around six or seven shots, the older swung on his chair to face Jimin, raising his eyebrows at the almost full glass of apple juice. He never quite understood how Jimin never drank, and was determined to make him drink one day. And that day was today.

“Jiminie, let me buy you a drink~” his voice had a slight drunken lilt to it, but he could hold his alcohol well, and was only a little fazed by its effects.

“Hyung, I have a drink.” the younger spoke, slightly confused by this comment.

“No, a _real_ drink, like a cocktail or some shit. You’re a man, you should act like one.”

Jimin was taken aback by his words. He wanted to do as he said, but it went against everything Kora had told him.

“H-hyung, don’t swear… Kora says it’s bad, and she says that drinking is bad too, and not to accept anything if I don’t know what it is!” The poor boy was concerned and alarmed. He didn’t know what to do, as he didn’t want to upset anyone, and yet the idea of breaking the rules seemed exciting for once…

“Fuck Kora. Besides, what that bitch doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

Jimin was increasingly growing scared. He felt like his hyung was mad, but he didn’t know what he’d done, and he wanted to please his hyung, but didn’t want to walk over the rules Kora had set in place. In a flurry of confusion and alarm by Yoongi’s harsh words, his eyes began to well up in tears, as he looked down towards his hands.

Yoongi has always felt soft towards the younger, and his tears snapped him back to reality. He had hurt Jimin, his Jimin, and there was no way he could forgive himself for that. Pulling the younger into a tight embrace, he patted his back, lost on how to comfort him, as tears stained his shirt from where Jimin had nuzzled his head into his chest.

“I’m sorry Jiminie, I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

But Jimin had different ideas. He sat up, wiping the tears from his face as he stared into the eyes of his hyung, seemingly strong and defiant.

“No. You’re right. I should have a drink.”

Yoongi was taken aback. His Jimin, the small, innocent, childlike man, had never done anything to break the rules or do things that was seemingly bad in his eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

And that’s the story of how Jimin got drunk for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate writing kora x jimin but just roll with it lmao  
> this is my first chapter of my first fanfic! I hope to write on a weekly basis but i will have to break away from that at some points, especially as im going on holiday in the summer. but i will try and develop this fanfic and stay tuned because theres a hella lot of bts fanfics coming your way~  
> additional note: just realised i forgot to mention - WHO IS KORA?? well to answer that, shes an original character. she isnt from another band and shes not an actress, shes entirely made up (i dont even know if kora is an actual name, i just went with whatever would fit into hangul and sounded cute). a few notes, kora will be a big mention throughout this entire fic, so if you dont like that them im sorry, and please bare with my writing style, i know its bad, and i hope to develop it, and i may rewrite this some time in the future when i have worked on it.  
> bai~


	2. -2-

“Jiminie, I don’t think you should get another drink…”

The younger looked up at his hyung, giggling in between drunken hiccups. He was on his third Pimm’s, and it seemed he wasn’t able to hold his alcohol very well.

“What do you mean, hyuuung~ Thish ish sho fuuuuun~~”

Yoongi sighed, knowing there was no stopping Jimin now.  _ Well I guess if you can’t beat them, join them,  _ he thought, as he ordered a pint of beer.

* * *

 

Yoongi opened the cupboard, pulling out a glass and filling it with water. It had been an hour since Jimin’s curfew, and poor Yoongi had had to send a solemn text to Kora explaining that he and Jimin were having a “sleepover” and so Jimin would be back the next morning. He felt horrible for Jimin, considering the large hangover he would have the next morning, but also felt no shame in keeping him away from Kora. The further the better.

“Here, Jiminie, drink up.” he said, handing the glass to Jimin.

“Is it niiiishe like the other drinksh? I like thoshe drinksh. We should drink more oftennn~” The formerly sober man-child was giggling, laid on his back and playing with his fingers.

“It’s water.” Yoongi’s voice was monotone, obviously not impressed by Jimin’s actions.

“You no fun.” 

Still, the younger downed the water, with a refreshed gasp at the end. Laughing again at the noise he made, he flicked Yoongi’s nose. As the older flinched, Jimin was almost crying with laughter.  _ He thinks he can flick me with no repercussions? Think again, biatch. _

Yoongi reached out, ready to tickle the hell out of his Jiminie. He smiled as the younger’s laughter turned into a look of terror, crawling away from the impending tickles, trying to escape in any way possible - but it was no use. He held his breath, trying not to burst into laughter and admit defeat, but instead he erupted into laughter. The two rolled across the couch, attacking each other with tickles and trying to run as well. They looked like two kittens having a friendly fight.

Eventually they allowed a ceasefire, after Yoongi had not-so mercifully pinned the younger to the couch, leaning over him like a hawk. Jimin looked up at his hyung with those big, brown eyes of his, the remnants of his laughter still plastered over is face.

_ He looks impossibly cute. _

And with that thought, Yoongi reached down and pushed his lips against the younger’s. 

_ What? _

Jimin was very confused. He never knew that kissing was a romantic thing, and he only had known it was something that mothers would do. But having Yoongi kiss him? That was new. He had never thought of Yoongi like a mother.

Still, in his drunken state Jimin didn’t really mind the confusion. Actually, he had enjoyed feeling his hyung’s lips against his, and loved the feeling that came with it. The tingle on his fingertips, the butterflies in his stomach, all of it was completely new to him, but he loved it nonetheless.

Yoongi, however, was in shock by his actions. He had dreamt of kissing his best friend for years, but he never thought he actually would. He had quickly pulled away, only to be met by a pout from the boy underneath him.

“Yoongi, thatsh no fair.”

“Huh?”

The younger wriggled his arms free from his hyung’s grasp, grabbing Yoongi’s face and pulling it towards his. As their lips reunited, they both realised that this was how it was meant to be. Jimin and Yoongi, against the world.

Until they fell off the sofa.

* * *

 

“Hyuuuung, my head hurts…” Jimin moaned, rubbing his forehead whilst sprawled out across the floor. An entire night had passed, and it wasn’t a very comfortable one at that. After falling off the sofa the night before, they had proceeded to just fall asleep there, Yoongi’s arms around Jimin’s waist. At least that was some comfort. 

“I know Jiminie, it’s not my fault you drank so much.”

“Hyuuung, have some sympathy!”

Jimin was getting impatient now. He wanted his head to stop hurting, and he wanted it to stop now. He felt like his mind was throbbing in pain as he tried to remember what happened the night before.

When he remembered, he screeched.

“I DRANK?? KORA IS GOING TO BE SO MAD AT ME! HYUUNG, WHAT DO I DOOO!!!” the poor boy was hyperventilating with fear by now, alarmed that his best friend had allowed him to drink seven bottles of Pimm’s.

“Jiminie, calm down, it’s fine. Kora doesn’t have to know.”

“Hyuung, I can’t lie to her!”

Whilst Jimin freaked out, Yoongi’s heart was in pain.  _ We kissed, we shared a moment, and he still worries about what his girlfriend might think of him drinking alcohol? It doesn’t feel like he even remembers it at all… _

“Hyuung, why aren’t you listening to me? I’m in serious trouble!”

Even so, he still cared for the younger, and knew that he couldn’t lie to his girlfriend. He could just not tell her, though. I guess that’s the answer to his problems.

“Just don’t tell her, Jiminie. Now come over here, I’ll get you something to eat.”

Jimin was still in shock, but he followed his hyung to the breakfast table nonetheless.

“Eat up,” Yoongi said, in monotone just like the night before, “It gets rid of the smell.”

The poor boy watched as a plate of chopped up spring onions were put in front of him.

“Yoongi, this isn't food. This is an abomination.” He said, with a look of disgust. 

“I have three things to say to that, and none of them are 'Okay, let's get pancakes’”

“What were they?”

“'Where did you learn the word abomination’, 'I’m your hyung and so I need respect thank you very much’ and 'Shut the fuck up and eat.’”

Jimin whimpered, spooning the onions into his mouth. He couldn't do anything but eat, and he hated that. His hyung which had ordered him to do so, however, was more surprised than everything. After last night, Jimin had been so defiant, and hadn't followed the rules as piously as he had before. Maybe this is what Yoongi got for giving this man a drink?

When Jimin had finished his plate, Yoongi smelled his breath, checking for alcohol, but he couldn't smell anything but morning breath.  _ That's good. Now Kora doesn't have another reason to get me out of his life. _

* * *

 

Jimin and Yoongi love watching anime together. They always liked watching the scary, gory and sad ones together, because they were the ones Jimin couldn’t watch with Kora without her being scared. At the moment they had nearly finished the first episode of Corpse Party.

“EW EW EW NO!” Jimin shrieked, wincing at the sight of the hanging scene.

This made Yoongi chuckle a little. Whenever there were jumpscares or gory scenes, the younger would cling to him like a leech until it was over, and he loved the sense of power that he got from this.

“Sh, it’s okay, Jiminie,” he soothed, patting Jimin’s head, “it’s not real.”

“I know,” he sighed, staring past the TV screen and into the distance. He’d seemed pretty upset about something all morning, and Yoongi just couldn’t figure out what. Was it the hangover? Or had last night’s effects in general made him feel regret? He just couldn’t tell, and didn’t want to ask in fear of Jimin breaking down.

“Hyung?”

“Mm?” 

“Why didn’t you kiss me this morning?”

Yoongi nearly spat out his orange juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter might be a little late. sorry this is quite late, ive had musical rehearsals.
> 
> tell me what you think below ^.^


	3. -3-

“What?”

There had been a long, awkward silence since the question the younger had asked. There wasn’t really a way to address it, and it was so out of the blue.

“I asked why you didn’t kiss me. Aren’t people meant to kiss each other good morning?”

_ You’re dreaming. Jimin wouldn’t say that. _

“Jimin, are you okay? Hangover effects?”

“Yah! I’m asking you a question!”

The poor boy was stiffly sat on the sofa now, back straight like a board. He didn’t understand why Yoongi seemed so clueless. Had they not shared a kiss just the night before? Didn’t that mean they were meant to be closer now, like family?

“I would kiss you if you want, but you do have a girlfriend, Jiminie… Don’t you think that’s a little disloyal?”

The younger had never been more puzzled. What did he mean, disloyal? He wasn’t in a romantic relationship with Yoongi, so what difference would it make to his relationship with Kora?

“Why would I be disloyal?”

His hyung sighed, sitting back into the sofa. He forgot about the restrictions that had been put in place by Kora, and had completely forgotten about how Jimin would have viewed the kiss. Of course his Jiminie didn’t feel romantically towards him, he had known it was too good to be true, and knowing the younger’s gullibility, he probably thought it was nothing out of the ordinary.

If there was one thing you had to know about Park Jimin, it was that he was very easily manipulated, especially by those he held dear. Some had gotten good at this, others couldn’t bear to upset the child-like man and used every ounce of compassion they had to protect him.

_ Damn Kora and her shitty rules. _

“Jimin.”

Yoongi had needed some way to break the silence they had shared, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t remove the stare he received from the younger, feeling the hairs on his back raise as the younger gazed at him more intently by the second.

“Jimin, I’m going to ask you question.”

“Okay.”

“It might seem strange.”

“That’s fine.”   
_ I can’t say it. I’d rather choke. _

_ But I have to. _

“What did the kiss mean to you?”   
And that was a good question, and Jimin wasn’t entirely sure.

* * *

 

_ 3 months earlier, Jimin and Kora’s apartment. _

“Kora, what does kissing mean?”

They had just finished watching their first rom-com anime and Jimin, in all fairness, was positively puzzled. Why did the main characters just feel the need to lock lips that way? I seemed rather nonsensical. After all, kissing is something only family has ever done for him.

“It means someone loves you.”

That was a rather confusing answer. Like a family love? Or romantically, like him and Kora? They had never kissed, and he didn’t intend to.

“But don’t only families kiss? Like a motherly kiss?”

“A kiss means someone loves you so much they are like family to you. They’re a part of you. That’s why people who throw kisses around need to take better care of them, and those who steal kisses are mean.”

_ But Kora is a part of me. And Yoongi, too. Why don’t we ever kiss? _

“Can I kiss you?”

“Not yet. It’s your first kiss, use it wisely.”

* * *

But they never shared the kiss.

Yoongi sighed, flopping back onto the sofa. The explanation was long and tiring, and honestly he wanted to just lie down and never move again. Why had he been so stupid as to kiss his Jiminie? He knew Jimin wasn’t as knowledgeable about things when it came to romance.

“Jiminie… the way we kissed, that’s the way you only kiss someone you’re romantically involved with, or want to be. You shouldn’t kiss someone that way if you aren’t attracted to them.”

The small man began to pout. It wasn’t his fault, Yoongi had kissed him.

“You kissed me first!”

“And I shouldn’t have!”

“You can’t just take back your actions! This is your fault, you messed up, and it’s your responsibility to fix it!”

“My responsibility? I don’t give two shits about that girl.”

“You made me be disloyal to the woman I love.”

Yoongi scoffed. “Love? That’s what you call love? You must be delusional.”

“I can trust her.”

“Why? Because she doesn’t do “bad things”? Because you don’t have to look after her? Because she is practically your mother?” Both of their eyes were welling up with tears, and their voices raised by the word.

“Because I don’t have to worry about her!”

“You worry about me?” The older squinted, confusion spread across his face. Only a few seconds later, he shook his head, snapping out of whatever daze he had pulled himself into.

“Jimin, get out of my house.”

“What?”

“Get out of my house!”

The tear stained face of a short man was seen exiting the house. He sat down for a while, but then promptly pulling a phone out of his pocket. He needed somewhere to go, and he couldn’t go home. He had no other choice.

* * *

"Hyung, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"K-kookie... I messed up..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!  
> I'm so so sorry I'm late with this chapter, I've been experiencing some writer's block considering this fic. Because of this, next week there is a high chance I won't be posting a chapter of this, and instead a vkook oneshot I have written. So if you like vkook, please check that out. I'll be posting it next Monday. (Not to shamelessly self-promote, but I'm just gonna self-promote and say if you subscribe to my user (wink wonk) you will get the notification via email)  
> Anyway, have a good day and tell me what you thought down below.


End file.
